Spyro, Cynder and DT: Teenage Dragons
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder have mood swings they decide to ask Volteer. He not only tells them about mood swings, he shows them the whole enchilada. Whilst telling the two about aging dragons. DT, John and Steve wander through out the temple. Even if it gets the trio into trouble.
1. The problem starts

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Teen-age dragons

Cynder looked outside and noticed the position of the sun.

"Spyro, we have to go back to the tower." She said. Spyro looked outside.

"Yes, your right Cyn."

The two got up and headed for the door. Spyro turned around.

"You coming DT?"

I got up along with John.

"Yea we're coming." We walked out the door. Cynder yelled goodbye to Flame and Ember.

"Just because we are kind we'll walk with you to the tower." Spyro said. I made a head motion to get Steve up. He got up and ran behind us.

By the time we were in town square I noticed Spyro had sort of an angry annoyed look. Cynder noticed this too. She just looked away. We found ourselves at the towers front step. We got in our room and plopped on our bed. (I pushed Steve of to make room.)

Across the hall little did I know Spyro was starting to get angrier. Cynder got worried.

"What's wrong?" Spyro turned around with the fierce look.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is I feel very tired and I feel like I ate rotten meat!" He yelled.

"Okay… Okay don't get angry with me." Cynder said.

"Angry? Angry you think I'm angry?!" He yelled at her with full blast voice.

By this time the three of us were in their doorway, watching the whole thing unweave. I noticed a water droplet fall from the floor and splashed on to the floor. Except it was a water droplet. Cynder's eyes started to fill up.

"WHAT NOW!" Spyro yelled once more.

"Quit yelling at me…" She said with sobs. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh great now they both are having mood swings." Steve whispered to himself.

"What?" Me and John asked.

"They are having mood swings."

We suddenly were almost knocked down. Cynder ran through our line and into our room. I followed her in. We found her lying on the bed crying in the pillow. I looked towards Spyro; he was pacing back and forth.

"Aw Cyn…. He's having a bad day." John insisted. Cynder looked at us with those two tear filled emerald eyes.

"If you really need to, you can sleep in here tonight." I said.

"I'm not the one sleeping on the floor!" Steve joked in an attempt to cheer up Cynder. It worked, she slight giggled and choked out "ok."

"We'll get the floor and our guest gets the bed." I announced.

"You three are so nice." Cynder said with a stuffy voice. We wished Cynder a good night and blew out the candle. I looked at the sun set. It was beautiful pink, purple and blue. I started to hear Cynder's ever so cute and classic snore. I giggled at this.

Now Spyro has calmed down and sat on the floor.

"How could I make her so upset?" He asked himself.

"This is not the real me. I'm loving caring and…" He paused for a moment. He walked in the hallway.

"Cynder is snoring again." Suddenly as if the ancestor wanted him to. The door flew open revealing sleeping Cynder.

"I have to make this right."

He walked into the room. He stopped and looked at Cynder.

"So cute." He whispered to himself. Spyro got in the bed from the end and nestled in beside Cynder. He did his usual and wrapped a wing around her waist.

The next day Spyro was the first to wake up. He walked out on the balcony to get some fresh air. Suddenly Cynder came up from behind.

"Oh! Cynder, good morning."

"Good morning Spy." She said.

"Cynder I'd like to talk about what happened last night."

"Don't worry its done. Don't think about it anymore."

"Yea but the way you were upset. It made me feel so bad."

"Alright, I know it's a mood swing."

"Maybe we can ask Volteer."

"That's a great idea!" Cynder exclaimed. Spyro gave Cynder a neck-hug and they kissed.

"I love you." Spyro said.

"I love you too, My savior."

Cynder walked back inside. She started to the door when suddenly…

"WAHOOEY!" Steve yelled out, waking me and John up. Cynder jumped back and screamed.

"Ooops sorry Cynder." Cynder breathed heavily.

"My goodness, Steve."

"Sorry. I tried to tell DT I was in the walkway."

"Don't blame me Steve. I was half asleep."

In the distance Spyro laughed. Cynder smiled. Spyro came in and got next to Cynder.

"Hey, we are going to the dragon temple later on. Do you want to come along?" Spyro said.

"Sure." I insisted.

"First we will have to eat breakfast." Cynder said. It was not time for breakfast but I knew it was coming soon.

"It will be a long walk for you three."

"Ok. I love to go on walks." I said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Good." Spyro said. Eventually Spyro and Cynder went back to their room. They lay on the bed cuddling each other.

"Hey, Hun."

"Yes, Spy."

"You want to-"

"Yes."

The two pressed muzzles and started. Their tongues wrestled inside one another's mouth. Cynder started making *hmm and huh* noises. They stopped for a breath.

"I love you so much." Spyro cooed.

"I love you so much as well." She cooed back. Before they could continue, They heard footstep from the stairs. They were about to hop off each other, when Cyril opened the door.

"Ok, Its time for break-" He looked down and saw them. "Oh, I see you're busy. I'll get DT." He nervously chuckled as he closed the door.

"Maybe we should choose a better time." Spyro chuckled. Cynder giggled. They walked in the hallway just as we were heading out the door. We walked down stairs. Spyro and Cynder sat at the table. We pulled up the chest and sat on them. Spyro put a wing on Cynder's back. Cynder smiled as he did this. Eventually the food came out. I watched as Spyro and Cynder fed one another.


	2. A Surprize Visit

Spyro and Cynder were chowing down. Spyro picked up a yellowish fruit and fed it to Cynder. She got a purple fruit and fed it to him. We watched.

"I never saw so much…much. Oh I don't know, Attractiveness?" Steve stated quietly. John and I nodded; our eyes widened staring at the dragon couple. The coupled suddenly shared a kiss and swapped *I love yous*

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Then the door swung open. A black dragon with knife like wing ends. The dragoness had nine horns. They looked so much like Cynder's.

"Oh my, Coal! Coal I finally found her!" The black dragoness said. A greyish and blackish dragon peered in the door. He looked at Cynder and walked in.

"My, my You grown up!" He boomed.

"I'm sorry?" Cynder tilted her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember us do you?" The black dragoness said.

"Don't you see the resemblance between you and her?" The greyish dragon said. "The horns the markings and your blade like tail and wing tips."

The black dragoness tilted her head and leaned in to Cynder.

"Cynder, I'm Linder. I'm your mother."

"I'm your father Coal." The grey dragon said.

"M-m-m mom? D-d-d—daddy?"

The two large dragons leaned heads.

"MOMMY DADDY?!" Cynder ran to her unseen parents. She jumped up and hugged them. Tears were rolling down her face. She cried in their chest for a while. She stopped crying.

"Mom, Dad, Why don't you sit next to me and Spy."

"Spy?" Coal asked.

"Oh, it's my nickname for Spyro." She said proudly.

"Ah! Spyro, the purple savior!" Linder exclaimed.

"Yea and he's my… um…. boyfriend."

"OOO…" Coal was surprised. He leaned to Cynder's ear. (It's really not an hear more like a hole.)

"You're a lucky young dragoness missy. You got yourself a nice strong heroic dragon."

Cynder giggled.

"He's caring too!" She proudly exclaimed. Spyro blushed.

"Oh you." He chuckled

Linder and Coal sat down next to Cynder. They (finally) noticed us. The oddball trio.

"Who are those three?" Coal asked.

"Those are our friends. They are humans." Spyro explained.

"oh… ok"

"What are their names?" Linder asked.

"Perhaps we should answer that." I said. "My name is DT"

"I'm John"

"Ok… who's the gr-" Steve cut Coal short.

"I'm Steve!" He exclaimed "-Not green thing."

"Ok… ok."

The two got their plates and started to eat. Cynder and Spyro sat and watched.

"Wow, your parents are great." He leaned closer. "I wish I could find mine…" He said. Cynder noticed a small tear roll down Spyro's cheek.

"Don't worry they'll turn up someday." She said in a comforting voice. She neck hugged Spyro. He whipped away the tear and sat back in place.

"So, you two doing okay?"

"Yea, dad we are doing fantastic!"

Spyro could say anything to accompany that. They finished their plates and got moles to take them.

"Hey Mom, Dad we are going to go to the Temple soon. Want to come with us?"

"Sure!" Linder exclaimed. She turned to Coal.

"Why do you need to go?" He asked.

"Oh… We need to learn about the teenage dragon."

"Ah the maturing dragon I see. Alright we can go."

"Uh… Dad one other thing." Cynder said nervously.

"What's that darling?" He asked

"Can you carry DT, John and Steve to the Dragon Temple?"

"I don't see why not."

"You won't be able to carry all three, dear." Linder said. "I'll carry one and you carry the other two." She suggested.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan."

"When do we have to go?" I asked.

"Soon, soon enough DT." Spyro said. We probably sat there for a couple of minutes. Cynder finally suggested we should get going.

We climbed on top of one another to reach Coal's back. John and I got on his back. Spyro had to drag Steve onto Linder's back. A few minutes later we were airborne.

"Wow. It took a little more effort to takeoff." Linder claimed.

"We're sorry…" I insisted. "We tried to get Steve to lose weight."

"HEY!" He yelled. We laughed at Steve expense. We soon found ourselves in a forest of mushrooms.

"We may be in the mushrooms, but we still got a lot to go."

"Have you ever seen anything more majestic?" I asked John.

"No sir, I have not." He took a good look around. Eventually we saw a building surrounded in giant mushrooms.

"You see that boys." Cynder announced. "That's the Dragon Temple." We were still about a half a mile away. We finally landed on the balcony. We walked inside and found Terrador and Cyril. They chatted away in the main lobby. Spyro walked up.

"Terrador, where is Volteer?"

"He is in the library as usual."

"Ok thanks"

We walked down some halls and passed empty rooms.

"Those rooms were for dragons when they stayed here." Coal said to us.

We finally came to a book self. It had a trail of book selves behind it. We followed the trail. We finally saw a familiar yellow dragon reading a book.

"Ah, Spyro, Cynder. What might you need?"

"We had mood swings yesterday and uh… We would like to explain them to me and Cynder." Spyro said.

"I'll teach you everything."

"Everything?" Cynder asked.

"Everything, from Mood swings to parenting."

"Ok."

"I also have an idea. Why don't we get every Teen-aged Dragon couple to come here?"

"That would be nice." Linder said.

"I'll go to the northern tower. Cyril can go to the Western Tower. Terrador will go to Eastern Tower."

"Sounds like a plan." Spyro said.

Volteer walked into the doorway of the library.

"Stay here." He commanded as he ran off to tell the others.

"Should we lay down?" Spyro asked.

"You two can we can stand." Linder said.

"If you get uncomfortable, Honey just tell me." Coal said.

Spyro laid down on the floor. Cynder followed him. She laid down and Spyro wrapped a wing around her.

"Aw…" Linder said.

"That's what we used to do."

Coal nodded.


	3. Gathering the Couples

I could not fight the urge to explore this magnificent structure. We only went through a hallway. I wanted to tell Linder and Coal what we were going to do. I looked behind me. Linder and Coal had their heads leaned together as they watched Spyro and Cynder sleep. They watched every second of it.

"We are going to explore the Temple." I whispered to them.

"What are we doing?" John asked.

"We are going to explore around, get to know the place."

We were heading out the door. Steve was staring at the roof. He eventually realized we were gone, He got up and ran to the doorway. He stopped and looked both ways. He scratched his head.

"Witch way did they go?" He called out. Linder and Coal looked up. Cynder grunted and shifted a little but did not awake. Linder pointed to the couple and made a *Shh* sound. Coal then pointed to the right.

"Oh okay. Thank you." Steve whispered. Steve ran downed the hall.

At the North Tower, Volteer was walking inside. He walked to all floors and called out "If there are any couples here please come down stairs."

As expected Flame and Ember came down. Suddenly Bolt ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"They want couples to come down stairs for something."

Bolt nodded and ran back up stairs. Ember turned to Flame.

"Would it be so funny if he had a-"

She was stopped by Bolt coming back down stairs. He was walking rather slowly. He revealed a blue dragon from behind him.

"How do you feel Aqua?"

"I feel fine, a little queasy but fine."

Flame and Ember's jaws were down the planets core.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked. He turned to Aqua. "Do I have something on my face, Honey?"

Aqua looked around his face. She did not spot anything.

"No, you're good."

Ember was still staring. Flame was stuttering on his words.

"So your… D-d –d dating Aqua?"

"Yea… what can I say! She is a beautiful blue dragoness."

"Oh you and your compliments." She said. She was purring a little bit.

Ember finally stopped staring. Volteer came down.

"You seem to be the only couples in the tower." He stated. "Alright let's go."

"Wait Volteer." Bolt exclaimed. He leaned his head close to Aqua's.

"If you start to feel sick just tell me. I'll get Volteer to make a stop to let you rest."

"Ok." She whispered.

"What happened?" Flame asked.

"Aqua gets sick flying and doing intense physical activity."

Flame tilted his head.

"It jiggles her stomach and makes her sick."

"Oh okay."

Volteer walked outside. Flame and Ember followed. Bolt walked with a wing wrapped around Aqua. They took off and flew.

At the Temple:

Cynder snored ever so slightly. Suddenly she felt something tickling her nose. She huffed a little. She felt like she was about to….

*AH AH ACHOO* She sneezed so violently she jumped. Spyro woke up and looked around.

"Woops sorry Cynder." A dragon fly said.

"Sparx what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought I'd visit my bro and his beloved."

"Ok."

"Sparx. I hate to say this but when the guardians come back, you have to leave."

"Why?"

"Well, we are going to learn about our teen aged selves okay. That's all I'll say."

"Ok. We can still visit before they come back right?"

"Right." Spyro said.

Sparx looked up and noticed Coal and Linder.

"Who are you two?"

"Sparx, these two are Cynder's parents" Spyro explained.

"Oh…."

Volteer and the gang were flying above a large meadow. Bolt was ahead near Volteer's side. Ember and Flame were behind and Aqua was last. Bolt turned around to check on her every once in a while. He did for a fourth time and noticed Aqua wrapped an arm around her waist. He turned around and flew by her side.

"You okay?"

"I don't feel good." She panted.

"Ok I'll ask Volteer for a rest."

He flew faster to catch up with Volteer. When he was by his side he asked if they could stop.

"Why certainly Bolt."

Volteer turned his head around.

"Okay you four we are going to stop."

"Why?" Flame sighed.

"Aqua is not feeling well. She needs to rest."

"Oh ok."

Flame looked behind him. He watched Bolt fllew equalized with Aqua. Suddenly Volteer did a nose dive and landed on the ground. He was followed by Flame and Ember. Bolt and Aqua were flying slowly and did not do a sharp nose dive. Once he and Aqua landed she laid on the ground. Bolt came up to her.

"It's okay."

Aqua smiled. She lowered her head and fell asleep. Bolt joined her side. He too eventually fell asleep.

"What do you want to do to pass time?" Flame asked Ember.

"I don't know maybe we can um… take a nap too?"

"Fine with me."

Flame let Ember lay down first and he joined in. He wrapped a wing around her. All four of them snored away. Volteer lay down in the grass.

"Have a nice rest you four." He whispered.

The temple was almost quiet. John and I found the center room. There was and still has a statue of a dragon in there.

"Who may that be?" John asked.

"I'm not too sure, John." I replied. We heard running feet from down the hall. We started to look down its length. We saw Steve running towards us at full speed (Witch is not very fast for him.)

"DT, John I found you!" He yelled.

"Yea…" John siged.

"I was enjoying the moment of peace." I teased.

"What are you talking about? I'm good and silent."

"Yea when you're not hyper."

"When was I hyper?"

"You don't remember?"

"It was Halloween night."

"OH… that. I remember that."

"I tried telling you eating _all_ of your candy in one night was not a good idea."

"Yea… I did not sleep for days…"

We all had a hardy laugh and explored the temple some more.

* * *

Author's notes:

I know from *story two* it said Aqua was a *he* I meant for Aqua to be female. That was a typing error or keyboard rendering unresponsive.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

DTrainsMan123


	4. Slight Complications Arriving

We found ourselves in a room where a small body of water is in the center.

"What could it be?"

"I don't know, Steve"

"Maybe it's a swimming hole?"

"That will not even fit a dragon!"

We stood there for a couple of minutes arguing over what the body of water was.

In the meadow:

Bolt and Aqua were sound asleep. Flame and Ember did not sleep for long. Finally Bolt got up. He yawned and looked at Aqua. She was sleeping silently. Well almost. She was snoring a little and whenever she breathed out she made a high pitch squeal.

"Aw… cute." Bolt said.

"Yea, this is kind of cute." Ember said. Aqua snoring turned into a snort. She grunted and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie." Bolt cheered. Aqua nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, really good."

"That's nice." Bolt ran up and neck-hugged her.

"I feel a lot better now."

Volteer stood up in the distance.

"You guys ready to depart for the Temple?"

"We are." Chimed Ember and Flame.

"Are you ready Aqua?"

"Yea, if I start to feel queasy again I'll tell you."

The five took off and flew again.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were chatting about Cynder's parents, how much Sparx missed the two. Sparx suddenly looked around the room. He scratched his head.

"Where is DT?"

"Well he's…. um…" Spyro looked confused. "Where _did_ they go?" He asked.

"They went to explore the Temple." Linder said.

"Oh… okay."

Terrador came into the room with a Gold dragon and a Silver dragon.

"These were the only two in the Eastern Tower." He stated. The gold dragon walked up to Spyro.

"Greetings, savior" He beamed. He turned to the silver dragon.

"Hi" She said in a nervous voice. Suddenly me and John ran inside as Cyril came back with a green and tan dragon. Steve ran after us.

"Oh everyone is here." He stated.

"Not everyone, Steven." Cyril.

"Volteer is still not here."

Sparx was wrapping up his hour long conversation with Spyro and Cynder.

"Ok you two, have fun." He teased. Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Bye Sparx." Spyro chided. Sparx flew out the nearest window.

In the skies above…

Ember, Flame, Bolt and Aqua were near the tower.

"Ok, The tower is in sight." Volteer cheered.

"Yes!" Flame cheered.

Bolt was flying alongside Aqua. He held her paw as they flew. She suddenly took her paw from his and put it to her stomach. She groaned as her stomach growled.

"You hungry?"

"No, I'm not feeling well again."

"Do you think you can make it to the Temple?"

"I'll try. I'll-"

A gas bubble from her stomach came up.

"-warn you if I'm about to…"

"Okay."

They flew on. Aqua kept groaning the closer they got.

"Oh… ah…"

Volteer heard this.

"Don't worry we are almost to the Temple, Aqua."

"Ok." She said with a rough and groaning voice. Now she held her stomach with both arms. She swayed back and forth. This did not help at all. Finally they made into to the balcony. As soon as Aqua landed she ran inside but then stopped. She hunched her back and up it came. She had thrown up all over the floor in the middle of the library.

The dragons around either said *ew* really loud or screamed. Like last time Cynder and Ember gagged. Aqua coughed and then barfed once more. She finally was able to look up. The dragons ran behind book shelves or even outside. Cynder put her head to the floor and gagged loudly. Aqua then saw us run into the hallway.

She put her head to the floor and whimpered. Bolt being a loving boyfriend ran up and cuddled her. Unexpectedly John and I ran back inside. We were carrying the closest thing to a paper towel; scroll paper. We knelt down near the puddle and started wiping it away. The other dragons (who had stronger stomachs) watched in awe as we did not even wheeze.

"Ok almost got it."

"Wait… now your smearing it."

"Sorry, I'll flip it over, DT"

After that it was pretty much gone. I looked up to Aqua.

"Hey, there is no need to cry."

"Thank you… um… what might your name be?" She asked.

"That's DT, Aqua." Spyro said from behind a shelf. After that we heard… "Are you okay now Cynder?"

After the smell went away the dragons came back out. Terrador and the others walked up to me.

"DT, how nice of a human you are." Terrador commented

"Yea the way you picked up the… soupy mess was brilliant." Added in Volteer

Cyril added in his two cents. "You are a kind soul young one."

After that the dragons started chatting away.

"Who is that?"

"Who's the green guy?"

"What are they?"

"Are they hairless apes?"

Terrador silenced them.

"Alright, Cyril and I will be in the center room. You be good for Volteer."

Cyril followed Terrador out into the hallway.

Volteer asked the dragons sit in a circle. They made what looked more like and oval. (As expected)

Volteer turned to us.

"DT, John, Steve we are starting our learning session. We will need utter privacy."

"Ok, Follow me lades."

We continued where we left off the body of water in the center of the temple. We walked down the hall towards it. We heard Cyril and Terrador chatting away. We all surrounded the pool once more.

"Okay any guesses?"

"I think it's a swimming hole." Steve chimed.

"Well, from its circular shape… it might be a cleansing pool." John insisted.

Cyril noticed us.

"It's a vision pool, boys."

"Oh… Okay."

"What for?" Steve asked.

"Well, we had a dragon named Ignitus who could see visions and what was happening in the realms."

"Cyril added on.

"He used this very pull to do so."

"What happened to him?" John asked.

"He gave his life so that Spyro and Cynder could reach a evil dragon named Malefor."

"oh… We are sorry for your loss."

"He's not dead, dead guys. He is the chronicler."

"How do you know?" Steve barked.

"I overheard him say it."

We looked into the pool for a while. Just to see if we could see visions.


	5. Growth and Devlopment

All the dragon couple are now listening to Volteer.

"As you grow older you'll notice some changes in your young body. The changes are natural…."

Spyro and Cynder listen to every word. They were waiting for the mood swing part. Other dragon couple listened and learned.

Bolt and Aqua were in the back. Bolt was cuddling Aqua. Every once in a while her stomach would growl.

"You'll feel better soon." Bolt assured. He padded Aqua's back as he said this. Then they turned their heads back to Volteer.

"….Another change you may notice is that you muzzle grows longer. Please try to get your love mate to look at your muzzle."

Every one faced each other. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other's muzzles. Suddenly Spyro had an idea. He leaned closer to Cynder and… *Smooch* Spyro kissed Cynder at that very moment. At first, Cynder's eyes were wide, but then she enjoyed his surprise kiss.

"I see you two." Flame joked. They broke the kiss. They practically ignored him.

"I love you." Spyro said.

"I love you too, Spy."

At the other end of the building:

The three of us continued exploring the temple. We entered a room. It was one of the dragon quarters. We walked around and checked everything. There was a red bed, a closet and a balcony.

"Wow, what nicely made bed." Steve said.

"That's because no one ever used it before." John corrected. Steve climbed into the bed and crossed his legs.

"Now it's being used."

"Steve…."

Steve started to laugh. I eventually pushed him off the bed and made it again.

"We have to leave it like it was." John insisted. We exited the room. We eventually stopped exploring for a little bit. Well, okay we bored so…. Anyway we decided to take a nap. Just until the *learning service* was over. We found a room at the end of the hall. Luckily it was a room for brothers… I think. It had three good sized beds.

"See, it's our lucky day." I said happily.

"Yea, let's get to sleep."

We crawled in our beds. Covered ourselves in the blankets and took a rest bit.

Volteer was now explaining the body parts and how they grow.

"Now then, do you remember when you were young? How you barely fly?"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Indeed."

These words filled the room. Eventually it stopped and Volteer could continue.

"Your wings are very important. When you are young you should exercise." Volteer smiled a little bit.

"But we all know you're passed that stage." He Chuckled.

"Your wings grow along with your age. Each time you have a birth day they get a little bigger. If you noticed. Unfortunately Spyro and Cynder were frozen for three years so they did not experience this."

Spyro and Cynder nodded as the other's looked back. The two then had moments were they were young. They saw small wings.

In reality they just sat there eyes opened. They did absolutely nothing. Volteer noticed this.

"Um... Flame ,they seem to be in a trance see if you can snap them out of it."

He walked up to them.

"Hey Spyro…" "Spyro."

Flame got an annoyed face.

"SPYRO!"

Spyro shook his head. Cynder looked around the room.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, you two had a moment." Flame explained. He walked back to Ember's side.

"Ok, lets continue."

"If you were to have young ones, you should urge them to exercise they're wings. This will make them stronger for future use."

Volteer's words were babbles to Cynder. She was in deep thought. Then a question came up. It was not for Volteer, but for Spyro. She looked over to him. He was focused on Volteer.

"Hey Spy."

He turned his head.

"Yes, Hon,"

Cynder choked a little bit.

"If… we had kids, what do you think they'll look like?"

Spyro got wide eyed at her. Cynder thought she made a big mistake. She thought he would yell *Why would you ask something like that?!* but instead…

"Well, Cyn I'm not sure. I guess if it's a boy it might look like me with a mix of you."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I'm sure she will be as beautiful as you are." He said with joy. He leaned heads with Cynder.

"Oh… you know just what to say." She cooed. They soon had their attention back on Volteer. He was on the next growing subject.

"Now then using this, poorly drawn picture of a dragon you can see the difference of…" He paused for a moment (I guess it was for effect)

…The digestive system."

"What's the first thing you can see?" He called upon the gold dragon.

"The size of the stomachs?" He asked nervously.

"That's one. Anyone else up for it."

In the back… Bolt squinted his eyes so he could see the picture. Aqua looked over and giggled. Bolt saw her trying not to continue giggling.

"What…" Bolt chuckled. "I can't see from back here."

He squinted once more. Then raised his paw.

"Yes, aq… er sorry. Yes Bolt?"

"The large and small intestine?"

"That's three. That's all we do.

"As Sil and Bolt noticed… The stomachs are larger and the intestines are slightly longer. "

"The larger stomach means you have a bigger appetite. Appetite is how much you can eat or how hungry you are."

The dragon couples looked at each other. Some made grossed out faces as they turned back towards Volteer.

Aqua instantly came up with a question with the mentioning of stomachs. She raised her paw.

"Yes, Aqua… now I got it right."

"You know how I get sick from flying or intense physical activity… Why does it happen?"

"Well, it's actually a rare occurrence. You have this occurrence. It just means you can't do too intense activities without feeling sick."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry there's a plant that can temporally relieve this."

"Ok."

"Anyway, you can eat more when you grow up."

Volteer was starting to end that subject and move on to more growth and devlopement.


	6. The Results of Boredom

Bolt and Aqua sat cuddling each other. Aqua's stomach felt better now. They looked at Volteer as he explained more growth and developments.

Volteer was now explaining major developments.

"The brain… Your brain is central control. It makes your choices, figures out problems and makes up what your about to say."

The young dragons listened in awe. Volteer continued,

"Your brain grows larger and smarter as you age. It means the closer you are to an adult the smarter you may be."

Volteer continued on…

In the dragon room:

I was starting to wake up. The other two were still asleep. I sat on the edge of my bed twiddling my thumbs. I ended up getting so bored I decided to wake the two up in the meanest way: Scaring them. I was creeping up to them and…

"I know you are there DT." John whispered.

"Darn it…."

"Steve's still asleep. You can get him still." John assured me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I whispered. I tip-toed over to Steve's bed. I leaned over and….

"HOLY DONUTS!"

Man… you should've been there. Steve looked like a cat you screamed at. He jumped up rolled off the bed and screamed.

I was rolling on the floor. John and I laughed so loudly they could hear us in the library! Steve eventually got up and sat on his bed. Our laughing died down after a while. We were bored again… we all twiddling our thumbs in unison.

"What do we do now?" Steve asked. John and I had to come up with ideas.

"We could tell jokes."

"Nah" Said the other two.

"I want to read…" John said. Suddenly a creepy smile stretched across his face.

"John, they are having their *learning Session* in there." I warned.

"I know. We just have to be stealth." He crept out the room and headed towards the library. Steve and I stood there.

"John, wait up!" I said running down the hall to catch up to him. We walked down the hall until a sign said **library. **We tip-toed with our backs against the wall. We did not make a sound. We tried to ignore what Volteer was telling the dragons. John was looking up to find an interesting book.

"That one." He proudly pointed to a book witch the title was **Fables and Myths**. Yet, it was on top of the selves.

"We will need to stack on each other's shoulder."

"Oh jeez." I sighed.

"Heaviest on the bottom, lightest on top." John stated. So Steve was on the bottom (obviously), John was in the middle and I was on top. Steve got into position under the book. He pushed John onto his shoulders. I was up next, Steve pushed me up. John grabbed my had and hoisted me up onto _his_ shoulders. As expected we swayed back and forth.

At the moment Cynder decided to check on Aqua. She turned around. She saw Aqua with a smile. Cynder smiled as well. Yet, her attention was drawn from Aqua to us… We swayed from side to side.

"Back a bit… you're too close to the shelf."

"To the right now Steve." John said.

"Not that's your left…" I sighed.

Cynder turned around giggling.

*He He he* She eventually ran out of air… the only way to breathe again.

*HA HE HA *SNORT* HA HE*

Cynder giggled and snorted to get air back in her lungs.

The other dragons started laughing. Spyro held his wing over his mouth. Bolt and Aqua looked at each other; confused.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Volteer stopped talking. (Yes… the laughing was that bad)

"Why are you guys laughing?"

"We don't know" A tan dragon said.

Coal and Linder had red faces, trying not to laugh at Cynder's snorting. Volteer looked back.

"Oh, Cynder is snorting again…"

Spyro tried to get Cynder to stop.

"Cyn- *giggle* please stop snorting you making everyone laugh!" He chuckled. He could not two seconds without laughing.

We were still waving around, trying to grab the book with each pass by. We missed every time. Then by some miracle I finally grab it.

"I got it!" I cheered silently. Steve tripped and gravity took over…

*Thump*

Well, it more of a bang…

But, it was enough to silent the dragons laughter. They were dead silent in just three seconds!

"I'll go and see what made the boom." Bolt said standing up. He walked over to the corner. He saw us in a pile with the book in our hand. He was stunned.

"You guys can't be here." He clucked.

"I know we can sneak back out."

"Alright I'll be a distraction." He walked out from the corner.

"See anything?" Linder asked.

"Nope"

"I guess it was books falling off the shelves, dear" Coal said.

That two line conversation just bought us enough time to escape. We tip toed down the hall until we made the turn to the room. We ran at full speed. (Steve was behind)

By now Volteer picked up where he left off.

"Alright, now we will cover some difficulties growing up."

"Cynder this is it, listen up" Linder said to her daughter.

Cynder leaned over to Spyro.

"This is the part we came here for."

"What?"

"The mood swings…" She reminded.

"oh.."

Then their eyes glued to Volteer.

"One of many difficulties is you may be cranky most of the day. This is natural. To solve this just take a nice rest or a good nap."

Bolt and Aqua were starting to move up in the crowed so they could here better. They could finally hear more clearly.

"How's this?" Aqua asked Bolt."

"It's fantastic, nice idea moving up."

"Yea, I'm smart like that."

Volteer was now talking about adjusting to new abilities.

"Another difficulties is that your powers grow stronger. This takes some practice to get used to. Its actually common in teen dragons. To prevent this, just practice firing your breaths weekly."

Spyro already knew what was next. Bolt and Aqua too leaned a little closer in.

"The last thing I want to talk about now is Mood Swings."


	7. Mood Swings and Parenting

Volteer took a breath before starting. Then his eyes drew focus on Spyro and Cynder.

"Mood Swing are a natural occurrence of witch hormones are released and makes the dragons mood…. You know… swing. They could be happy one moment and yelling and screaming the next."

Cynder focused on Volteer. Spyro never even blinked.

"Now Cynder can I use you for an example?" Volteer asked.

Cynder felt a nervous jolt go down her spine. She hesitated. Finally she accepted.

"Ok Cynder here has mood swings. Hers are slightly different from the ones I'm talking about."

Spyro's attention was focused on Cynder. He was watching her reactions.

"Cynder's situation was that she could not handle intense affairs… like bullied are something went wrong."

Cynder looked away for a second. Spyro got worried.

"Cyn, you okay?"

"I'm fine just… flashbacks."

"Cynder then had a mood swing. Well, one of the types. She had an emotional breakdown. Cynder uncontrollably cried."

As expected everyone turned around and looked at the blushing black dragon. Spyro was standing just in case they teased her. One walked up.

"Don't worry… They needed a bucket for me one day." The tan dragon assured.

"Yea I did not want a wet floor!" said his beloved. He then walked back to her side near the front.

"Now I thought I'd never see Cynder cry, knowing how tough she is. Even the strongest cry, Cynder"

She nodded, smiling.

"A good way to cope with these is… If your lover is experiencing an emotional breakdown you should comfort them. Cuddle them until they feel better. If they are having one where they are screaming their heads off ignore them until they calm down."

"Yea Spyro…." Teased Cynder. She nudged him with her shoulder as she said this. Spyro chuckled nervously.

"Now that covers mood swings…"

Volteer stood there thinking of what to talk about next.

"My goodness! I've run out of things to talk about…"

Down the hall a ways we were reading the book. The book had fables similar to ones on our planet: Planet Earth. Of course they had the dragon touch.

"Give a dragon a deer; He'll eat for a day… Teach a dragon to hunt and he'll eat for a lifetime." Was one of the quotes.

We all took turns reading. Steve read the short ones. I read the long ones. John read the medium ones.

"And so the ugly hatchling ran all the way home…." Steve finished.

"Hmm… Do you want to do something else?" I asked.

"Sure…" John sad grimly. He loved to read.

"If you want to continue reading that's fine with me." I told him. He nodded and read on.

"Alright, Steve lets walk around see what we can see."

So we walked off out into the large temple.

Volteer, however was still thinking. He looked towards Cynder's parents. They had odd looks.

"Coal and Linder must be growing impatient." He thought to himself. "Wait… THAT'S IT! PARENTING!" His brain then exploded with ideas.

"Alright now I know some of you want to have families with your loved, correct?"

The dragons got wide eyed. Bolt and Aqua looked at each other. They seemed to be asking silently "Do you?"

Finally after the moment of shock some of the couple nodded. Cynder was thinking to herself.

"Do I want a family with Spy? What would they look like? Would I be a good mother?" These questions rattled in her brain. Spyro noticed Cynder's stillness. He waved a hand in front of her. She shook her head.

"Cynder…."

"Sorry, lost in thought."

Spyro chuckled and looked towards Volteer.

"Parenting is a great reasonability. You raise a young dragon to follow you."

Aqua broke the stare and giggled.

"Linder and Coal should know about this." He said pointing his muzzle towards the two. They nodded.

"Raising a baby can be hard. Yet, all the precious moments you'll have are priceless."

Spyro was now thinking about being a parent.

"You'll have to take care of your female soon to be mother. She will need some help getting through the first pregnancy."

"That takes me back." Coal whispered to Linder.

"Yea… when I needed help getting up sometimes. Cynder's egg was heavy."

"The eggs are heavy."

"Honey?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"What if Spyro and Cynder decide to be parents?" Linder asked with worry in her voice.

"Well, I think they most likely start at least a one kid family."

Linder nodded.

"So I might be a grandmother?"

"Yes, you _might_."

"Now then. The female usually gets morning sickness. This is usually during the first couple of weeks. The expecting mother gets sick and may throw up from time to time."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Cynder thought about being sick. She never even liked the feeling of a fever. She especially did not like throwing up. Plus if she does she probably would do it over and over again until her stomach is empty.

Spyro looked her in the eyes. He did not move. Eventually they brought their attention back to Volteer.

Close to the back:

Aqua and Bolt sat wrapped wings around each other. Aqua thought about morning sickness. The only thought that rattled in her brain…

"Oh great I already get sick flying. This would be like get hit in the gut and eating rotten meat at the same time!"

"Now then the hardest part about a female's pregnancy is the delivery of the egg."

Linder had flashbacks. One night she was in bed Coal by her side. She felt abdominal pains since they gone to bed. She kept it a secret from Coal though. In the middle of the night… her water broke. She woke up screaming. Coal woke up and instantly knew what was happening.

Back into reality.

"Reminds me of the night…" Coal said to Linder.

"Yea… That hurt so bad."

They stopped talking and turned their attention to the dragon couples. Volteer explained the phase of delivery.

"Let's just say the _slit_ is a little small. The egg needs some effort to get out. While doing this the female will experience pain until the egg is out."

The dragons listened. They listened with bulging eyes. They soon stopped staring in shock. Some even asked their female companions if they want to go through this.

"No"

"maybe"

"Yes, I do"

These answers flocked around the room. Flame, Ember, Spyro, Cynder, Bolt and Aqua remained silent.

"Now then as you eggs don't magically appear out of nowhere…"

The dragons hearts ached they knew what was coming next.


	8. Wrapping Up the Talk

Volteer paused for a moment. He leaned in a little closer.

"Now, to become pregnant a female and male must mate" He said.

"Yet, if you're not ready or uncomfortable you can always adopt baby dragons."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other.

"I'm not going through with that…." Cynder said.

"That's just teen talk…." Spyro thought to himself. Spyro was then confused with mating or adoption.

"What were not going to do?"

"I just don't like adoption or the idea of it. I mean you just don't know what the youngling might be like."

"So your just saying-" Spyro was cut off by Cynder.

"Yes, I'd rather mate than to adopt. That's just my opinion."

"Wow." Spyro once again thought to himself. "This was an unexpected answer. I thought it would be like… NO WAY I'M MATING UGH…." Spyro stood there for a second. "Maybe her personality had changed ever since we started going out. Either that or I'm just not too sure."

Spyro brought his attention back to Volteer.

"Mating is the couple choice. They can either raise their own baby or adopt one."

"I already know the answer…" Spyro whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing." Spyro said. Cynder tilted her head. Then she turned back to Volteer.

"Usually the couple should become mates. This means they are committed to loving each other and take care of one another." Volteer paused. He looked around the room for any whiners. He only spotted a couple mumbling. After that he continued.

"To become mates two dragons may hold a Matehood Ceremony or silently announce their matehood to us."

Bolt thought about it. He'd seen one before. They are usually held in Town Square. He imagined him and Aqua standing in the center. This thought was short lived.

"Bolt, snap out of it!" Scripted Aqua.

"Huh… oh sorry." He tilted his head sideways and made a nervous face jester.

"Alright… let's just listen to what Volteer has to say."

They leaned in to Volteer.

"These ceremonies are usually held in Town Square Park." He said.

He then realized he was off track.

"Anyway, back to um… mating." He made a funny look. "I just get trailed off explaining things."

"Now then, The female produces small sand sized eggs. These eggs need to be fertilized." He tilted his head.

"And… that's our jobs the males."

The females in the building laughed or giggled looking at their male companions.

"Ooh… it's not funny… We do all the work and you girls just stand still and do nothing." Volteer joked.

"But _we_ carry the baby!" Linder chuckled.

"Yea… but however-"Volteer was cut off.

"Let's just go on and not argue." Coal said.

"Ok, it takes at least a day for an egg to start forming. It takes about a total of nine months to produce an egg and an estimated two and a half weeks to hatch."

Down the hall aways….

Steve and I were walking in the hallway. We talked about fixing the T.T.P. but that's was impossible. The state of that plane was beyond wrecked. Then Steve noticed a sign. He grabbed my shirt's shoulder and pulled me back from going any further.

"DT, the library is there."

I looked at the sign.

"Yes, it is lets go back."

Steve nodded. We headed back towards the room.

By now Volteer finally finished the topic of mating and moved on to the traits of babies.

"…As soon has it hatches you may notice it has something in common with the parents. Most likely their color, power and features."

He turned to Linder and Coal.

"An example of this is… Well, look at Linder and Cynder." He pointed to the two.

"Cynder inherited Linder's color, six of her nine horns and her body markings."

Linder then walked next to Cynder so the couples could get a better look. She walked back to Coal's side after a couple of minutes.

"Let's use a couple as another example." Volteer looked around and noticed Ember and Flame.

"Ok let's say Ember and Flame had a child. The youngling may inherit Flames color or his appearance like his horns perhaps."

The couple's cheeks got red with embarrassment. They looked at each other and smiled slightly. Volteer then looked around again. Yet, he decided he already embarrassed the heck out of Flame and Ember so making other couple 'examples' would just make everyone feel awkward.

"Traits are also inherited or passed down from the parents. Let's say a dragon was nice and kind and the mother was witty. The father's kindness could be passed down to the young one. The mother's wittiness may also be passed down."

Spyro all of a sudden realized something; Cynder was witty and smart as Spyro was kind and caring. He thought about this for a moment. He smiled to himself. Cynder realized this too.

"Spyro did you notice that-"

"You're smart and witty and I'm kind?"

"Yea."

"Yea I know."

Spyro and Cynder smiled. They were about to kiss when Flame noticed.

"Oh no, Spyro. Wait till you get home."

"Right… thank you." He said.

"Yea… thanks." Cynder said gravely. "For ruining the romantic moment." She whispered to herself. Spyro heard this.

"Yea… don't worry we can try again at the tower."

"I'd love that." She said smiling. Now she could not wait to get home.

"Now we are almost done. Now is the time to ask your questions."

One dragon raised her paw.

"Yes young one."

"What's the minimum age set to be able to…" The dragoness choked on her words.

"…Mate?"

"Great question. The age to be able to mate is fourteen. The age to be able to enter Matehood is fifteen. That's the minimum ages."

The dragoness nudged her beloved.

"I can't wait till I'm fifteen." She said.

Volteer looked throughout the room for more raised paws. He saw none.

"No more questions?" He looked once more. "Okay you're dismissed."

Many of the dragon and stretched and sighed.

"Finally" Cynder exclaimed. Spyro nodded. The two walked up to Volteer.

"Thanks Volteer." Spyro cheered.

"Yes, this helped with the mood swings."

"Any time you two." He smiled.

Cynder ran up to her parents.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Asked Linder. Cynder and Spyro nodded. Flame and Ember walked up.

"Hey, Spy, Cyn, Want to come to our place?"

"Why don't you come to our tower instead."

"Ok."

Spyro looked to the side. He saw Bolt and Aqua.

"Hey, Bolt and Aqua come here." He exclaimed. They ran up.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Want to come to our tower?"

"Sure, is that okay Aqua?"

"Alright, I'll need time to lay down."

"Okay let's go."

"Wait a minute Spy." Bolt announced. Spyro and Cynder looked behind them.

"Didn't you come here with DT, John and the green dude?"

"Yea…" Cynder said looking at Spyro.

"Where is DT?"


	9. The Search for DT

Spyro and Cynder looked confused.

"We must find him before we go." Coal said. The others nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright me and Spy, will go to the right hall."

The others already knew where to go. They all split up and started the search for the trio. Bolt and Aqua went north bound. They passed by the Mess Hall. They eventually made double checks. Linder and Coal asked the guardians if they saw the three of us. Unfortunately they did not. Flame and Ember aren't having much luck either. The two got frustrated.

"Where did they go?!"

"I know right?" Ember sneered.

"It's like they disappeared."

"Yea…."

By now all the other dragons went back to their towers.

"Man, DT you are good at hiding…" Bolt Chuckled. He loved to make Aqua laugh. It just made him happy to see his lover giggle or smile.

"I wish I was this good at hiding." She stated. The two shared laughs. They eventually came back to the library.

"What… we went in a circle!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go this way." Aqua cheered pointing down to the left.

"We can't that's where Flame and Ember are looking."

"We can at least help them." Aqua walked on down the hall. Bolt caught up to her. They walked down the hall.

"Hmmm….. I don't see any sign of them." Bolt said.

"This is the most strangest thing I ever did."

The two saw a pink and red dragon appear around the corner.

"Hey, it's Flame and Ember."

"Go on see if they found him."

"Ok."

"I'll catch up. I just don't want to upset my stomach."

Bolt ran ahead. He nearly ran into the two.

"Hey!" Flame screeched

"Woah… sorry." Bolt eased. He did not hesitate to ask… "Did you guys find DT?"

"No…" Ember sneered.

"Ok calm down you two."

Then Aqua caught up.

"Ok… stand still and breath… in and out." She instructed them. Flame took a deep breath. Ember breathed then sighed.

"There, Better?" asked Aqua.

'Yea… I actually feel better now."

Bolt looked at Aqua.

"What?"

"I just never seen you do that before."

"I do it to calm me down when I panic that I'm severely sick."

"Ok."

They teamed up and continued the search. Spyro and Cynder ended teaming up with Cynder's parents.

"This is so bizarre." Linder told them.

"Yea, I never witnessed anything like this." Coal added in.

Cynder looked annoyed. Spyro decided to cheer her up a bit. He going to do the one thing that makes her laugh the most; tickling her with his claw. Spyro slowly reached for her belly; the most sensitive place. He starting to tickle her slowly. She giggled and squirmed a little. Then Spyro tickled her as fast as he can. Cynder's giggling turned into an explosive laugh. She flipped off of her paws and rolled on the floor. Linder and Coal stepped back.

"Wow, I didn't know our baby girl was ticklish." Linder said.

"But it's a cute moment to see her laugh… and squirm all over the floor."

Spyro's tickling frenzy went on. Cynder squirmed to get free. She started to snort.

"Sp-*snort* Spy, p-HA-st-sto- HA HA HA-stop." He commanded.

"What's the magic word?"

"p-HA-PLEASE!" She yelped. Spyro pulled away. Cynder lay on the floor breathing heavily. She caught her breath.

"Feel better now?" Spyro joked.

"I feel a little tired, but yea… I feel great now."

"Great."

"Alright you two time to find DT and head home." Coal stated.

"I can't wait till then." Cynder said excitedly. Thy walked on looking in every room or cranny we could be in.

Honestly, I did not know where we were either. We just walked into a random room and sat there. We heard footsteps every once in a while. Yet, they never even came to the Dragon Rooms section. We sat there doing nothing yet again. John finished the book and put it to the side. We ended up getting so bored we decided to put on a small play.

"Oh dearie me," John said in a British accent. "I dropped me book."

"Here, George I'll pick it up for you." Steve complied

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Indeed."

This went on for a while…..Even though we had no audience.

Bolt, Aqua, Flame and Ember walked into the library hoping we'd be there. They looked behind shelves, in chest and corners. They found nothing.

"This is taking a long while." Flame stated.

"Yes, it is." Bolt agreed. They exited to library. They walked down the hall talking to eachother. Little did they know Spyro and Cynder were down the hall. They were talking too. They ended up bumping into them.

"What the…" Spyro exclaimed.

"Sorry guys we weren't paying attention." Ember admitted.

"It's okay…any luck finding DT?"

"Nope."

"We searched everywhere." Aqua announced.

"We saw nothing but empty spaces." Bolt added on.

"We did not have any luck either." Cynder said.

"We just can't find them." Coal said.

"Maybe he in a place we did not check…." Flame stated.

"What might that be Young one?"

"The Dragon Quarters." He answered. He walked towards the rooms. They were on the other side of the Temple. They started to walk and talk.

"When we get home what are we going to do?" Asked Ember.

"We'll talk, play around… you know just have fun." Cynder answered. Ember nodded and looked ahead. She saw a corner. They rounded it. Once they did they noticed another corner.

"We should see a sign." Linder announced.

"Ok." The rest said. They turned and in the distance… **Dragon Quarters -**

"There they are." Ember cheered. They turned and saw about a five hundred rooms.

"OH MAN!" Flame complained.

"We'll have to split up."

They went separate ways. They looked in every room. Spyro walked up to Cynder.

"I can't find anything."

"Me neither"

Suddenly they heard these two words.

"Dearie me…"

Spyro looked at Cynder with an awkward face. They walked down the hall and peeked in the doorway.

"What's the matter Stan?" Steve asked in a British accent.

"I appear to be out of…" I turned to the door way and noticed a purple dragon and a black dragoness. Spyro and Cynder's faces were red; trying not to laugh.

"…Tea" I finished. We all stood up and stopped the accent.

"DT…" Spyro laughed a little bit.

"…What are you doing?"

"Oh… we got bored."

"Ok…"

"Come on DT we got to get going."

"Ok." And we got out.

Then everybody screamed…

"HEY YOU FOUND HIM!"


	10. Heading Home

The three of us caught up with the rest of the gang.

"You guys where in that room the whole time?" Flame asked.

"Well, sort of… we explored a little bit, got bored of that and poof we were in the room." I explained. Flame nodded. Then Aqua pushed in.

"It took forever to find you."

"I'm sorry for the troubles."

Suddenly Steve ran up to my side.

"Are we going to finish our morning cup of tea?" He said in a British accent.

"No Jefferson we shall not." I said with the British accent. Cynder grew slightly impatient.

"Alright, let's go home."

"Ok!" Steve said with a smile. He started to walk down the hallway. We looked at the other's then walked on.

"Gee, Cynder what's the rush?"

"Oh… I want some quality time with my purple lover." She said in a low and sexy sounding voice.

"I hate to break it to you… but, we invited Flame, Ember, Bolt and Aqua over tonight."

"Oh…. Alright, after they leave, we can cuddle on the balcony."

"I'd love that."

"You better." She teased.

"I will don't worry."

We came to the balcony. This time Spyro and Cynder had help to get Steve onto Linder's back.

"Flame, Bolt come with us."

"What for?" They said in unison.

"We'll need your help getting Steve onto Linder's back."

"Ok."

They walked up to Steve. The four took got ready to fly… when Spyro decided to be nice.

"Cynder, we got this. I don't want to stress you muscles."

"Why, thanks… but I can handle it too. The more the merrier."

Spyro nodded as the gang grabbed Steve by his shoulders. While they hoisted him up. John and I had an idea. We climbed onto Coal's tail. We eased our way up. Expectantly, Coal lifted his tail. Well, John was not braced for this. Yet, I bailed off as he risen into the sky.

"AHHHH! STOP PLEASE!"

Coal looked behind him. He made an odd face that showed embarrassment.

"Woops, sorry I could not feel you on my tail."

He let John down. I was puzzled. He could not feel us? By now the four got Steve onto Linder's back. Cynder was right behind me. I stepped back dazed from thinking.

"YAA!" She yelled. I looked down and below my feet was a black tail…. I jumped off of it. She coiled her tail around herself.

"Sorry Cynder…"

Spyro was now by Cynder's side.

"It just startled me that's all."

Then she leaned over to Spyro.

"It _really_ did hurt." She whispered. Spyro rubbed a paw across her back to ease her. When she finally uncoiled it Spyro turned to check it. It didn't look bad… just hurting.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine….. I'll be fine."

John and I were finally on Coal's back.

"Are you ready to fly?"

All of us nodded happily. Then the dragon's spread their wings. They jumped up and flew off.

The air was clean, fresh perfect for breathing. The only pollution was smoke and ashes from forest fires.

The couples flew by their lover's side. They never even left by two centimeters.

We flew over the same mushrooms we saw on the way down. The scenery was beautiful.

Cynder was holding Spyro's paw as we flew. They swapped I love you a few times. Bolt and Aqua were flying slower for Aqua's sake. Bolt would check Aqua every so often.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm a little queasy, but not much. I can still move on"

"Ok… If you-"

"Feel sick just tell you. I know the daily routine." She cut him off. Bolt nodded. Then he held her paw.

"It's because I love you with all my heart."

Aqua blushed and turned her head so Bolt wouldn't see.

"That's so sweet." She said with squeals in her voice.

Ahead of them was Ember and Flame. They also held paws.

"You know we will have to stop again."

"To let Aqua rest… yea I know."

"Yea, but that gets me more time to spend with you."

"Aw….."

Spyro and Cynder were by Linder and Coal.

"I can't wait to get home." Cynder cheered.

"Yea, and after the rest leave, you know what I'm going to do?"

"What is it, Spy?"

"I'm going to have the rest of the evening with my darling Cynder."

"You're so sweet. Like the plumian fruits."

Spyro smiled.

"Yet, your more beautiful than a field of wild pigmy flowers."

They went in for a kiss. But, before they did Spyro looked back at Flame.

"Ok, he's not looking."

They went in and smooched. All of a sudden they heard growling.

"What was that?"

"Maybe its…" Spyro was cut of by another growl and a groan.

In the back Aqua wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Aqua, you feel sick?" Bolt panicked a bit.

"Yea, I pushed myself… I'm sorry." She said a little shaky.

"We need to land."

He noticed Flame looking back.

"Flame, go get Coal and tell him we need to land."

"Ok, Bolt."

"This looks worse than last time." He thought to himself as he flew ahead. He caught up to Cynder and Spyro. He screamed as loud as he could.

"We need to land, Aqua is feeling sick!"

"Ok, Flame prepare to land."

Coal turned back to see how bad the situation was.

"Bolt, I feel like im going to… I feel something coming up!" Aqua panicked.

"We are landing." He yelled to the back. He went into a nose dive… with us on the back clinging for dear life.

"Oh, dear look at the two… I won't do that." Linder said to Steve as she lowered her altitude. Then Coal landed. He was followed by the rest of the gang. Bolt was by Aqua's side making a slow decent. They landed. Aqua broke free of Bolt's conforting clasp and tried to run behind a bush. Yet, she did not make it.

She tilted her head and hunched her back. She coughed a few times. Then she barfed on the ground. Cynder looked horrified. She put her head to the ground gagging. Ember did this as well. Cynder ended up coughing up a little bit of liquid but not too much.

Finally Aqua walked away from the puddle and ran to Bolt's side.

"Lay down Aqua, I'll be here with you."

"Ok." She said in a very soft voice.

Bolt helped Aqua ease herself to the ground and then he joined her side.

"You okay Cyn?" Spyro asked her in a worried voice.

"I feel awkward." She answered.

"Maybe we should lie down too."

Flame and Ember were already on the ground snoring away.

Spyro and Cynder eased to the ground and fell asleep.

"What do we do now?" Steve asked as Linder lowered him to the ground with her tail.

"We can continue our tea party…" John insisted.

"I don't see why not." I agreed. So we sat Indian Style on the grass. Then Steve poured invisible tea into my invisible cup.


End file.
